A Penny For Your Thoughts
by Sirithiliel
Summary: Bakura develops a conscience, and, oh no, when Ryou gives his a penny for his thoughts he feels bad and has to find something nice for Ryou now! Happy Valentines Day! No YAoi


Disclaimer: Nothing that resembles another's work is mine. This is just for fun.

Some Notes:

Yami's and Hikari's have separate bodies.

Bakura has reformed, and no longer beats on Ryou. He is still after the Items, and he still steals, but not to such a great extent.

_(/………/)_ Bakura's conscience.

/………/Ryou's mind voice thing

:……….:Bakura's mind voice thing

"…………" Normal speech

'……….' Normal thought

2/12/05

**Summary:** Bakura develops a conscience, and, oh no, when Ryou gives his a penny for his thoughts he feels bad and has to find something nice for Ryou now! Happy Valentines Day!

**A Penny For Your Thoughts**

Bakura lay on his back, staring at the ceiling.

(A/N: I make him do that a lot, don't I?)

He idly wondered what would happen if he summoned the Man-Eater Bug from the Shadow Realm and sent it around causing havoc.

Ryou would probably take away all his chocolate and other fun things. Since Bakura really didn't want that, he decided it wasn't a good idea.

He liked his chocolate.

And he liked his knives.

And daggers.

And………well, you get the idea. Anyways, he was ANXIOUSLY waiting for Ryou to get home so that he would have something to do.

_(/Yeah, it's all about you, isn't it/) _

Bakura blinked.

:Who are you: He snarled.

It wasn't Ryou.

/Yami? Are you talking to yourself again/ Ryou's voice floated over the mind link.

:No, Ryou.: Bakura sighed.

Growling, he decided he was hearing things.

_(/Heh………you're not hearing things./)_ The voice whispered. Bakura blinked again. It sounded familiar. It sounded……..

Like him.

_(/Very good. I AM you. I'm your conscience. That annoying little voice that nags you all the time. See/) _the voice in Bakura's head laughed.

Bakura growled.

:Shut up.:

The voice of his conscience laughed.

_(/You know it's the truth though. Everything has to be about you. Forget Ryou. It's all you you you you YOU/)_

"Not true." Bakura muttered to himself, trying to ignore his new conscience.

_(/It is true. And you know it./)_

Bakura shook his head, but now his thoughts were running.

What had he really ever done for Ryou?

- (With Ryou)

Ryou quickly finished up his search and went to go buy the ice cream and other snacks he had bought. He made sure to grab a treat for Bakura, as he knew his yami's love for chocolate.

He noticed a bag of Hershey Kisses, and, knowing how Bakura was with those candies, tried to find one that would be special.

He noticed a new kind on the shelf, ones that were filled with dark chocolate. Valentine ones. Deciding that would be good enough, he grabbed it.

Today was Valentine's Day, after all.

He was worried about Bakura, he had been since he had heard Bakura speak to himself across the mind link.

Thanking the cashier, he went home.

Upon getting home, he unlocked the door and went in, looking about for his yami.

"Bakura?" Ryou called, setting the bags down and taking care of the stuff.

There was no answer.

"Bakura! It's me, Ryou!" Ryou called out again, and heard his yami enter the kitchen while he was reaching up to put the ice cream into the freezer.

"Hey, Ryou." Bakura mumbled.

Ryou blinked, and turned around.

His yami looked quite distracted by something. Ryou narrowed his eyes as he examined the ex-tomb robber for anything out of place.

"What's the matter, Bakura?" Ryou asked softly when he found nothing wrong.

"Hmm? Oh, nothing, Ryou. So, what'd you get?" Bakura asked, obviously trying to get his light's disbelieving gaze away from him.

"I got you a special treat today!" Ryou said, seeming to forget about his yami's odd mood.

He pulled out the bag of Hershey Kisses and tossed them to Bakura.

Bakura stared at them for a moment, seeing their bright colors, all pinks and reds and purples, idly rethinking on his conscience's words about him not doing anything for Ryou even though Ryou constantly did things for him.

"Thanks, Ryou." Bakura whispered absently.

Ryou paused in what he was doing and once again turned to stare at his yami.

"A penny for your thoughts." He said, flipping the copper penny to Bakura.

Bakura caught the coin, and stared at it with wide eyes.

Being a five thousand year old yami, and an ex-tomb robber at that, he didn't understand the easy giving of money away. Especially pennies, as they aren't worth much. He thought of money as precious, hard to come by, and something to be hoarded and protected.

And Ryou had given him a coin.

He didn't grasp the meaning behind what Ryou had said, but he knew Ryou had given him this coin.

And again he had never done anything for Ryou.

Sudden resolve hardened in the depths of his eyes, and he looked up at Ryou, closing his hand into a fist around the penny.

"Bakura?" Ryou asked again, blinking slightly at his confusing yami.

"Hmm?" was his answer.

"What are you thinking about?" Ryou rephrased what he had first said, understanding that Bakura probably didn't understand.

"You."

Ryou blinked again at this surprising answer.

"Me?" He asked, moving a bit closer to Bakura.

"Yes."

"What are you thinking about me?" Ryou pressed. Bakura gave an odd smile.

"I'm not telling." He whispered, and suddenly took off, leaving Ryou blinking in the kitchen, a loaf of bread still held in his hands, and the groceries still sitting out.

- (Outside)

Bakura fled, one new resolve standing out clear in his mind.

He had to make up to Ryou everything Ryou has done for him.

The penny and the Hershey Kisses were mere reminders to Ryou's kindness and Bakura's selfish life.

He had to figure out what to do.

Let's see……….he couldn't get Ryou anything big and expensive, as Ryou would know he had stolen it.

He couldn't get Ryou something simple, though, for then it wouldn't mean anything.

What could he do?

Walking through the park, he didn't notice where he was going and so when he slipped it had surprised him.

He looked down and blinked when he realized he was on a rather steep hill dotted with hard looking trees. If he were too fall and hit one, it would hurt.

At that moment a pigeon flew up from near his feet and he jerked to the side with shock.

And fell down the hill.

Rolling, flailing his arms and legs to try and slow himself, Bakura hit a tree right in the side, just over his ribs.

He sucked in his breath and curled up quickly, trying to relieve the pain he felt shooting along his ribs and right side.

He was used to pain, though, and the wound wasn't bad, just a bruise on his right side that reached down to the bone. He'll live.

He stood and carefully made his way down the hill, trying to avoid any more trees and using all of his agility to get down safely.

He walked along the sidewalk, being sure to watch where he was going.

So………..what to get for Ryou?

Sighing, he decided it would be best to visit someone he totally dreaded, but needed to see in order to find Ryou the perfect gift for repayment.

Baka Pharaoh Yami.

Shuddering, he turned and quickly ran across the street, avoiding cars easily and snickering as they honked their horns at him.

He walked to the next curb and proceeded towards the Kame shop.

He paused at the entrance, bracing himself, and pushed the door open and walked in resolutely.

"YOU! What are you doing here?" Yami shouted, standing up from where he and Yugi were playing chess.

"What's it to you, Pharaoh?" Bakura sneered, but then he mentally kicked himself and cursed in Egyptian.

Both Yami and Yugi stared at him.

Oops. He must have cursed aloud.

"What I mean is, I need to ask the midget – I mean, Yugi, a question." Bakura gritted out, mentally berating himself for his less than complimentary attitude.

Yami blinked. Bakura was actually trying to be nice? Or at least moderately nice for his usual attitude? Weird. Curious, but weird.

"What did you want to ask me?" Yugi asked, beaming at the ex-tomb robber.

Bakura shuddered at the happiness and cheerfulness brimming those huge eyes, and forced down the comments he desperately wanted to make.

To Yami and Yugi, he looked pained.

"It's about Ryou." He managed.

"What about him?" Yami demanded. Bakura glared at him, before pointedly turning to look straight at Yugi and ignore the Spirit of the Puzzle.

"I want to get Ryou something, but I can't figure out what. I don't want something big, but not small either." Bakura growled, waving his arms for emphasis.

"You want to get Ryou a gift? Why? What are you trying to bribe him for?" Yami sneered. Yugi clearing his throat meaningfully and elbowed Yami in the side.

"Nothing, Pharaoh. I just feel like getting him something. He's gotten stuff for me before, so why can't I return the favor, hmm?" Bakura shot back, then cursed for saying too much.

"Ah! So it's a guilt gift!" Yami crowed, earning him another elbow in the side from his scowling light.

Instead of having a quick, sarcastic comment to make, Bakura shuffled his feet and bowed his head slightly.

"I know." He whispered.

Yami blinked at the soft admission. But, now that he had the confirmation, he wasn't about to let go.

"Well, it's about time you decide to show how pathetic you are! Really! You – " Yami would have kept going, except Yugi, now really glaring, elbowed him.

Hard.

"Ow!"

Bakura shook his head.

"It was a mistake to come here." He ignored Yugi's protests and fled the store.

-(In the Kame Shop)

"Yami! That was mean! Yugi complained.

Yami looked a bit sheepish.

"Okay, maybe a little. But you have to admit, it's not everyday you see Bakura try and do something nice for Ryou."

"That's not true! Bakura always tries to be nice to Ryou. This is just the first time I have seen him try and get Ryou a gift." Yugi said.

"If you say so." Yami said, shrugging as if it wasn't very important to him.

Which it probably wasn't.

-(With Bakura)

Bakura walked down the street, trying to decide what to get Ryou.

He was distracted by the bright colors in store windows.

Reds. Pinks. Purples.

What was up with these colors?

He pulled out the Hershey Kisses Ryou had given him.

It had the same colors.

He read the label to try and figure out this new mystery.

"Valentine's Day Hershey Kisses."

Valentine's Day? What was that?

Shrugging it off, Bakura opened the bag and began eating the chocolates absently.

Maybe Malik and Marik could help.

Deciding he'll try that, Bakura walked off.

-(In the Ishtar House)

Malik and Marik were sitting across from each other.

Both stared deep into the other's eyes.

Neither blinked.

There was a knock on the door, but they ignored it.

- (Outside)

"Where are those two weirdos?" Bakura muttered, rapping hard on the door again.

There was still no answer.

He hissed under his breath.

He'll give them two minutes.

Then he was breaking in.

-(Inside)

The two blonde Egyptians on the floor heard the second round of knocking, then silence.

Then, a few minutes later, they heard one of the windows in the living room being forcibly opened and the soft sound of someone landing in the room.

Neither looked away from the other.

Not even when an angry Bakura stalked into the room.

He observed them, then glared.

"Well?" He demanded, "Why didn't you answer the freakin' door?"

**(A/N: Sorry people, but I don't swear, so put whatever words you feel are more appropriate where I put my feeble insults, hm?)**

The two stared at each other, until suddenly Marik jumped up.

"HA! You blinked!" he crowed, clapping his hands.

Bakura started, blinking.

Malik pouted, before turning to face Bakura.

"What do you want?" he demanded, blaming Bakura's interruption as an excuse for him losing the staring match with his yami. He immediately locked eyes with his yami again.

"I need to get Ryou a gift." Bakura muttered, staring at the ground.

The two stopped their next contest.

"Say what?" Malik cried, while Marik just began to laugh.

Bakura felt a blush fighting to show.

"Why?" Malik asked, cuffing Marik on the back of the head to get him to stop.

"Well, I got the idea that he does a lot for me and I do nothing for him." Bakura admitted.

"Really? You're just now realizing that?" Marik asked with amusement. Bakura scowled at him.

"Yes. And I want to make it up to him." Bakura snapped back.

"Well, you already know." Malik said easily. He blinked as the two yamis began staring at him.

"What?" Malik said.

"You are acting too much like Isis at times." Was all Marik said, before he tackled his lighter half to the floor and they began trying to win this wrestling match.

Bakura stared at them, and decided it would be good for his sanity to leave now.

And stay away for a while.

Shaking his head, he left the house.

And ran into Isis outside.

"Hello, Bakura." Isis greeted.

"Hm." Came the reply.

"I Saw you talking to my brothers. Anything I can help with?" Isis asked.

Bakura blinked. "No. Just a gift for Ryou." He muttered, trying to get the point across that he didn't want her to ask further.

"But you already know what it is." She commented, before getting out of his way on the door steps and walking into the house.

Bakura blinked at her.

"Marik's right. Malik's too much like her." Bakura said to himself while walking away.

Quickly.

-(Later that Night)

It was nearing dark when Bakura finally gave up and went home. He hadn't been able to find Ryou anything perfect, so he felt rather guilty when he entered the house and found the delicious smell of Ryou's cooking waiting for him.

He walked to the table to see Ryou setting it, putting dishes and silverware down.

He looked up when Bakura walked in.

"Oh, there you are. Good timing. I was just about to call you." He said, smiling happily.

Bakura nodded and sat down.

Ryou sat down too and they began to eat. It was quiet, but not too peaceful, as Ryou kept glancing at Bakura with a worried glance and Bakura just moved the casserole around on his plate.

"Bakura, what's wrong?" Ryou finally asked, putting his fork down.

Bakura blinked up at his hikari.

"Nothing."

Ryou frowned.

"Don't give me that 'nothing'. I can feel your emotions through the link, even though you closed it too me. That, and you seem completely bumbed about something. Now, what's wrong?" Ryou asked firmly.

Bakura couldn't help but smile. It amazed him how stern and chastising his hikari could be while being worried and caring at the same time.

"Well, it's just that I've been thinking a lot lately, and I realized that I…..er, well….." Bakura fiddled with the napkin alongside his plate.

"Well?" Ryou pressed.

"I do nothing for you, but you do a lot for me!" Bakura blurted out.

Ryou blinked, then grinned.

"That's not true." Ryou said, smiling easily at his flustered yami. "You just don't show it with gifts and all that."

"But………" Bakura tried to explain. Something told him this day was special, but he couldn't figure out why. He had seen people exchanging gifts, so maybe it was like those Christmas stuff and that birthday crap?

"Bakura." Ryou said, completely serious. He waited until his yami made eye contact before he continued. "I know you care. I don't need gifts to have you prove it." He grinned suddenly. "But I do like gifts, don't get me wrong."

Bakura began messing with the napkin again. Truth was, he had suddenly thought of something to give Ryou, but after all of that Ryou had said he felt confused on what to do or not.

"What is it? I can tell something is still bothering you." Ryou asked, curious about his yami's unusual behavior.

"Well, I did happen to think of a gift, but I didn't know if you would like it or not, and all that, so……….." Bakura blinked as Ryou was suddenly out of his seat and hugging Bakura.

"You do care! Like I said, you don't need a gift for me. But you have a gift for me? Let me see! Let me see!" Ryou shouted, squeezing his yami breathless, and giggling all the while at this unusual chance to be so affectionate.

"Alright, but you have to let me breathe!" Bakura grated out, and sighed with relief as Ryou released his hold.

"I just didn't think you'd like it…….." He said, summoning the object from his Soul Room. He handed it to Ryou.

Ryou's forehead creased slightly as he examined the object in his hands. It looked like a pocket knife. One of those that you flip out the blade. But there was no blade, so what was it? He noticed an inscription carved on the top, and tried to read the hieroglyphics carved on its white ivory surface.

It read: _Everlasting Life_. With a Scarab below it, the symbol for long life.

He looked up at Bakura and smiled. Even though he didn't what it was, he knew it was special.

"Think of it opening, just like one of those pathetic pocket knives." Bakura said, and Ryou blinked. He concentrated on the knife, seeing it open.

And it opened, a beautiful silver blade sliding magically out of the ivory base that Ryou held.

Ryou didn't really like knives, but this one struck him as perfectly balanced, with magical properties.

"Where did you get it?" He asked.

"It was mine. Back in Egypt. A gift from my mother before Kuru Eruna. I had it since then, and had it with me when I was sealed in the Ring. It will not cut you, never will it cut its master, and it obeys only the one it is told too. I told it to obey you." Bakura said, feeling the blush deepen on his face as Ryou looked up with teary eyes.

"But, if your mother gave this to you, I don't want to take it." Ryou protested, trying to give it back.

"No, you have it. I've had it for over five thousand years. You can use it when those bullies try and pick on you when I'm not there to help." Bakura said. "I'm tired, so I think I will return to the Ring. Good night!" with that, Bakura quickly retreated to the Millennium Ring, hiding away in embaressment.

"Thank you, Yami." Ryou whispered, running a finger over the carvings.

"And Happy Valentine's Day."

-(End Story)

Like? Not like? Tell me so in the gentlest way possible!

Happy Valentine's Day, people!


End file.
